1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to alarm apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved filter sentry apparatus wherein the same effects actuation of an audible and visual alarm upon a filter requiring replacement or servicing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Signal apparatus has been utilized in the prior art to effect alert upon plugging of a filter member. Such apparatus is found and may be exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,070 to Bede wherein a whistle member is mounted within the filter upon clogging of the filter, whereupon air flow is directed through the whistle to alert an individual of need to replace or service a filter member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,458 to Sunter sets forth a filter monitoring organization for monitoring pressure differentials across a collector to alert an individual relative to clogging of an associated filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,003 to Willis sets forth an indicator arranged for location of a pressure differential through a fluid system to note need of service of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,456 to Nelson sets forth an air filter communication device to indicate a pressure differential resulting from clogged filter relative to the organization.
Accordingly, there continues to be a need for a new and improved filter sentry apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.